


o brawling love!

by sans_carte



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa Week 2020, Day 1 Prompt, F/F, Forbidden Love, Kinda, no angst here y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_carte/pseuds/sans_carte
Summary: It's a battle of wits, and Clarke is determined to win against her nemesis, Lexa.  That is, until attraction gets in the way.For Clexa Week 2020, Day 1 prompt: "Forbidden Love" (a day late).
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 23
Kudos: 169





	o brawling love!

“Question number eight! In the Roman pantheon, this deity was the virgin goddess of the hearth and home. What was her name?”

“That’s so easy,” Octavia muttered, grabbing the piece of paper from Clarke and scribbling on it. 

“Dude, your handwriting is crap,” Raven said, peering over Octavia’s shoulder. “What is that, ‘Vespa’?”

Clarke shushed her. “Rae, keep your voice down.” She glanced at the table not three feet from theirs, also occupied by a group huddled around a sheet of paper. 

“It’s Vesta,” Octavia whispered. “ _Everyone_ knows who she is.”

Raven snorted. “If by ‘everyone’ you mean massive Roman history geeks like you and Bellamy.”

“Guys, focus,” Clarke said, as Murphy, the quizmaster, raised his voice again for the next question. Even though he had a mic, it could get hard to hear over the buzz of conversation and the clinking of glasses.

It was Tuesday, and for Clarke and her two best friends, Tuesday meant Trivia Night at Grounders Pub. It was a bit of a dive, all wood paneling, sticky floors, and rickety tables propped by stacked coasters. But they also had an extensive beer selection, great nachos, a fireplace, and the toughest trivia this side of Polis. First place got you $50 off your tab, and Clarke was determined to win. Less for the free beer and more because she really, really wanted to beat her pub trivia nemesis: the infuriating Lexa.

Lexa, the captain of the Tree Crew team, currently on a five-week winning streak. Lexa, who was fiercely competitive and almost never smiled and was an _asshole._

Because c’mon, who takes the best table when Clarke had already _clearly_ placed her jacket on one of the barstools to save it while she went to order a drink? Or gets all but one question in a lightning round correct, only to argue the point with the quizmaster because apparently the capital of Kazakhstan changed its name in the last year and therefore the new name should only be accepted? An arrogant asshole, that’s who.

It didn’t help that Lexa’s teammates were scowly and intimidating, or that one of them, the big guy with the beard, had accused Raven of cheating once when she just took out her phone to turn off a reminder. Or that Lexa was annoyingly good-looking and apparently brilliant and Clarke would’ve definitely been into her, if she were into assholes. Which she wasn’t. 

“Okay, at the end of round three we have Team Florence and the Machine Learning Algorithm with 21 points…” A group of college-age kids cheered.

“Ice Nation has 23 points…” Their frosty name was reflected in the team members’ demeanor, particularly the haughty-looking older woman and the frowny guy who was apparently her son.

“In fourth place we have The Mount Weather Bro Squad with 24,” Murphy announced in a tone of distaste, as a table full of overgrown frat-types hooted loudly. Raven booed. Their unofficial leader, an entitled, smarmy guy with greasy brown hair, had aggressively hit on both her and Clarke in the past.

“We can _not_ let them win,” Clarke muttered. Raven nodded in furious agreement.

“Third are The Delinquents with 25…”

Clarke bit her lip. Across the bar, she caught Lexa’s eye. Her enemy stared back, stoic, challenging, before tilting her head to the side. The move made her long, dark hair fall back, revealing the smooth column of her neck, slipping down into her collarbone--

“In second place is Team ‘I Got 100 Problems and All of Them Are Related to Capitalism’ with 27 points.” Raven whooped, while Octavia groaned next to her and Murphy rolled his eyes.

“Seriously, Raven?” 

“What? My landlord just raised my rent, it’s an appropriate name.” Most teams kept the same name each week, but they came up with a different one every time. Thanks to Raven, they were often dorky sci-fi references and pop culture puns - “The Knights Who Say Nii!”, “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, and also Space Rockets”, “Sky Captain and the Impending Hangover of Tomorrow”, and one time, memorably, “Raven Reyes is Hot, Single, and Ready to Mingle”.

“...And that leaves Tree Crew with 29 points, in the lead. Again. What a surprise.” Murphy’s voice was dry.

A couple of Lexa’s teammates clapped, though she just gave a tiny nod of satisfaction.

“Ugh, they’re so full of themselves,” Octavia groused. “And what kind of trivia team name is that, anyway? ‘Tree Crew’...?”

“We’ll take a five-minute break before the next round, because I want to finish this burger,” Murphy announced with his mouth full. Grounders Pub had excellent cheeseburgers—almost as good as the nachos—and dinner was part of his pay as quizmaster. His sarcasm came for free.

Clarke noticed Lexa getting up and heading towards the bathrooms, and stood up abruptly.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” she told her teammates. They barely noticed as they continued to trash-talk about their biggest trivia rivals.

The bar’s two tiny but surprisingly clean single-stall bathrooms had been made gender-neutral with paper signs made by the bartenders. Clarke entered one of them to see Lexa leaning against the sink, arms crossed.

“Clarke,” she said with a solemn nod. “I’m glad you came.”

“Oh, quit it,” Clarke retorted. "You weren't being very subtle with that little head-tilt signal, by the way." And she reached behind her to lock the door, stepped forward, and pulled Lexa into a kiss.

The first kiss was hard and rushed, full of pent-up aggression. It quickly grew hot and heavy, their hands roaming, Lexa pushing her up against the door, Clarke nibbling on her ear. Eventually, as Lexa’s fingertips started dipping below the waistband of her jeans, Clarke sucked in a breath and pushed her back.

Lexa’s eyes were molten and dark, filled with an intensity she reserved for tiebreaker questions.

And for Clarke. 

The blonde shivered. “We better get back, it’s almost time.”

Lexa bit her lip, but then nodded. Her eyes darted lower. “You should, uh, adjust your bra…”

Clarke glanced down to where Lexa’s hands had gotten a little adventurous during their makeout session, and rolled her eyes. She stepped closer to the mirror to fix her clothing.

“Hope you won’t be distracted. Your team is behind,” Lexa pointed out, looking over Clarke’s shoulder as she fixed her own hair.

“By two points!”

Lexa just hummed, eyes flashing with amusement. “Music round is next. Not typically one of your team’s strengths, apart from Octavia’s knowledge of Drake lyrics.”

“You know, you’re an asshole,” Clarke informed her, glaring at her in the mirror. Lexa just grinned in return. Then she headed to the door, unlocked it, and peeked out to check if anyone was there.

"Coast is clear," she said, and slipped out. Though not without giving Clarke one last, heated look over her shoulder that made her want to either press Lexa up against the door or absolutely _demolish_ her at trivia.

Or both. Maybe both. One way or another, though, Clarke really needed to deal with this tension that had been building up since her very first trivia game against Lexa, two months ago.

**Author's Note:**

> ...to be continued? there's more to this little bit, which of course grabbed my attention recently instead of my WIPs; will probably add some more this week.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
